The present disclosure relates generally to image congealing, and more particularly, to a feature selection method for image congealing.
Group-wise image alignment, also known as “congealing”, is a process of jointly estimating warping parameters for all images in an ensemble. There are many applications of image congealing. During the learning phase of an object detector, the position of the object (e.g., a face, pedestrian, or car) for training images can be automatically provided by congealing, rather than by being labeled manually. Congealing can improve appearance-based face recognition performance. For example, automatic labeling of facial landmarks can be enabled by semi-supervised congealing, which can also potentially be used to discover the non-rigid shape deformation of a real-world object.